Wolf Pup
by Brometheus
Summary: after being shuned from his village in a rather violent manner allen finds himself part of a new 'group'. can he and his new friends protect the humans from an unseen evil? laven, kanda/lenalee
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf pup**

_(A/N): ok, with Cinder-Allen ending in the next chapter I decided to start up another story. I hope you all enjoy it. i would also like to thank_ **bleached.dragon** _for letting me bounce ideas off of her and choose this story out of seveal plot bunnies i had kicking around. her stories are great too, so check them out!_

_**ok, im sorry to everyone who read this chapter before i fixed it up. thanks bleachie for not getting mad at me when i jumped the gun and posted this crap without your amazing beta-ing! oh and i took out the 'narratior' parts... too twilight zone-ish...**_

_Lavi: Nella Chan doesn't own DGM._

_Allen: even though she loves us all to death_

_Kanda: I'm glad she doesn't. _

_Lenalee: Kanda! don't be mean! (she has the power of the authoress)_

_Allen: yeah, just be glad this isn't another yaoi fan fiction. She really loves to get you into awkward situations where you walk in on me and Lavi…_

_Lenalee: -giggles- I do like that._

_Kanda: -grumbles something about killing me, the author-_

_Nella: what was that Kanda-panda? You want to be in a __**threesome**__ with them? -evil grin-_

_Kanda: __**GOD NO!!**_

_Allen: (-.-)"' on to the story!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The small white haired lad made his way up the steep hill towards the village. He lived just outside of his hometown in a tiny hut, alone. Nothing was abnormal about him but his shock of pure, white hair, that hung in messy clumps around his face. He walked this path everyday up to the small village in search of work.

The villagers didn't like him, they called him cursed and would only accept him to work if they absolutely had to, but that didn't stop the boy from smiling at them softly and asking them for a job to do.

The boy walked quietly into a store that often gave him work. The old man who owned it had always been kind to him, he and the boy's father had been friends.

"Ah Allen! Good to see you again! How are you this morning?" the old man asked quietly in an aged voice.

"I'm fine sir. Do you have any work for me today?" the boy, Allen asked with a bright smile.

"No, I'm sorry boy, nothing today. I heard that Cross needed help with his apple orchard today. They're a tad short handed." the old man smiled gently.

"Thank you sir! I'll go see if they need me!" the boy smiled brightly again and hurried out of the store and down the winding lane that served as the villages main road.

"There he is…"

"The cursed boy…"

"Everyone around him gets hurt…"

"Like Mana… poor man… took in an orphan and look what happened…"

The towns people whispered. They always whispered. Allen didn't understand why he was hated, but he understood that people didn't like things that were different from them. His white hair had always scared them. It was different. He had the startling shock of hair for as long as he remembered and people had always wondered, but his father had taught him to hold his head high, not be afraid of people even thought they disliked him for something he couldn't control. Allen had accepted that he would never be liked, but he didn't really mind. He liked who he was and he didn't have a bad life so he lived on.

Allen found himself in front of the grand manor of the richest man in town, Cross. The man had given Allen work before, and aside from the rather stingy wages was civil towards the young boy, or he was at least, the one and only time he had come into contact with the younger boy. Allen knocked on the door and was answered by a man with a rather pinched nose.

"What are you doing here, cursed brat?" he spat out and Allen sighed sadly.

"I heard that you guys needed some help picking apples, and I was wondering…"

the butler slammed the door in Allen's face and the boy sighed.

"Ah well, it was worth a shot." he mumbled to himself as he wandered back through town slightly dejectedly, asking street vendors and shop owners if they needed help with anything they'd be willing to pay him for. By the time night had claimed the day, Allen still hadn't found any work. It wasn't unusual for him to go without work for a few days at a time so Allen decided to head home and call it a night.

"Hey freak!" a boy called out and Allen ignored him. He was used to the local kids trying to provoke him into a fight, so they would have an excuse to beat him senseless, they had been doing it for as long as the 15 year old boy could remember. Allen had a cool head in the face of the increasingly spiteful insults and continued on his way down the well packed path.

"Hey white haired freak! I'm talking to you! Cursed freak! Pay attention to superior humans!" the boy called again and Allen clenched his fists in anger as he continued walking away from them.

As he made his way ouy of the village, the hurtful voices fading into the night, allen smiled sadly to himself as he gazed upon the inky night sky, stars twinkling brightly against the stark blackness. It would be the full moon in two days. The full moon had always been Allen's favourite time too look up at the night sky, the large white orb hanging in the sky, always inconstant and changing, but always beautiful and there as it made its way across the inky sky. He hear a wolf cry far off in the distance and Allen snapped out of his musings at the sound. Another howl, much to close for comfort sounded and sent Allen hurrying back towards his hut. The one thing about living the woods that Allen disliked was worrying about animals. Allen knew if he came face to face with a wolf, to leave it be, if he didn't threaten it, it wouldn't hurt him but he was still frightened of them. Mana had taught him that and he wasnt about to forget his late father's teachings.

A sudden rustle in the bushes caused Allen to freeze. Turning his head slowly he saw two luminous green eyes staring at him through the bushes. Slowly from the darkness of the foliage a deep maroon coloured wolf padded out and regarded the white haired boy. Allen gulped silently and kept his eyes on the formidable creature. He slowly sat down, trying to look as harmless as possible.

The bright green eyes seemed to light up with amusement as it made its way over to Allen, who stiffened but made no move to run or attack, and that seemed to interest the wolf. The richly coloured beast came within arms reach of the white haired boy seemed to wait for something. Allen swallowed again and looked curiously at the animal that seemed too intelligent, even for its kind.

"W-why hello there Mr. Wolf... er... can I help you with something? Oh look! Over there! A tasty looking deer! Way over there! I-I-I-I d-dont taste very good... I'm just skin and bones! I would only be empty calories!!" Allen was aware that he was babbling, and to a wolf no less, but the eyes were intelligent beyond any animal and Allen prayed that it would just leave him alone.

The wolf yawned before moving even closer to the pale boy, sniffing him tentatively. Allen made no sound of fear and waited patiently for the wolf to leave. The startlingly green eyes met his and Allen blink in surprise. For just a moment it had seemed he was meeting they eyes of an amused human.

The wolf suddenly licked Allen's face affectionately before backing off, moving back towards the direction he had come. Another wolf howled and the red wolf stopped, listening before answering in a long deep howl that sent shivers down Allen's spine and vanishing into the night.

"Whoa…" Allen whispered and stood shakily, brushing himself off. Looking around nervously he made his way deeper into the woods until he came to his shabby weathered old hut. It had been built many years ago by a man none of the villagers remembered and had been abandoned when he died. Allen had been put there just after Mana died because no one had wanted him. The hut had been full of dust and was empty, it had obviously been uncared for, for quite some time. Allen smiled at the old hut and gingerly opened the door, mindful of the partially broken hinge. He slipped into the dark one room building and shut the door soundlessly behind him.

Laying on the old rickety bed with a sigh Allen smiled up at the ceiling. There was a small hole just above his head, and he left it uncovered on nice nights so he could look up at the stars and the moon.

"Mana, I know things aren't great for me, but I'm content. I'll keep living for you father…" Allen smiled sleepily to himself at the memories of his foster father before drifting off into a relaxed sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen woke the next morning too see that there were dark angry clouds beginning to form in the sky. He sighed and climbed out of the sleep warmed bed. He pulled out a section of water-proofed animal hide that he used to cover the hole in his roof during the rain and tacked it over the said hole with some wooden pegs before making his way into town, eating an apple from a near by tree. The day was much like the day before, but the kindly old man whom everyone just called sir, had a few hours of work for the young boy to do.

Allen was saving his money, he wanted to go into a larger city, find himself a steady job, and then continue saving up so he could buy a patch of land and start a little farm. he had always liked caring for animals, and was always glad when one of the local farmers let him near their barnyard animals.

After working for the old man Allen mad his way around town, asking farmers, store owners and street vendors what he could do for some money. Once again, he was completely shut out. It wasn't uncommon by any means but Allen was always saddened by people's fears of him. He wouldn't hurt a fly! Well, unless it was trying to get at his dinner, but that was a different story. He was just about to call it a day when Allen over heard a conversation.

"A lot of people have been going missing lately…" a stout middle aged woman said in a conspiring tone to the man next to her.

"Yes, I wonder what's been going on? I mean 10 people don't just vanish in a month with no warning." her companion agreed.

"Excuse me?" Allen interjected, ignoring the glares from the two people, "There have been people going missing lately? I haven't heard about it…" he trailed off, the woman sneered at him but she seemed to want to gossip.

"Well of course not cursed brat. A bunch of people have just up and vanished the past few weeks. More than there should be you know? I wouldn't be surprised if you had something to do with it." she snarled and Allen winced at the venom in her tone.

"You know, I didn't choose to have white hair. It doesn't mean I'm cursed. I'm just different." he told her calmly with a sad look on his face, before walking away with his head held high. The woman gawked at the calm answer and Allen smiled softly at the equally surprised man before walking away. The sun was beginning to set and Allen decided to call it a day and head home. He had made a little bit of money today, and he was glad to have something to put in the small box that held his meagre savings.

Night started to settle over the quiet village and Allen smiled softly as he walked down the winding path towards the end of town. Lost in thought he failed to even hear the village boys calling after him that night.

He was half way home when something suddenly struck him in the head. The white haired teen stumbled forward with a cry of surprise and felt the back of his head, only to have his hand come away red.

"What the hell?" he asked in surprise before turning to see several of the village boys and men standing there.

"What… what's going on?" Allen asked, his voice slightly higher in fear.

"Its your fault cursed brat. Its your damn curse!" one of the men growled and started to advance menacingly, "So we're going to kill you, then no one will get hurt any more." Allen's eyes widened and he turned to run deeper into the forest. He bolted through the trees and bushes while being chased by the angry throng of villagers.

"Get back here runt!"

"We'll kill you!"

"Its your fault! You've brought your curse down on all of us!"

they yelled after Allen and he felt tears of sadness prick at the back of his eyes as their angry shouts echoed in his ears. Why did they always blame him in times of fear? He was different but he was still human. Allen sobbed to himself, tears running down his face as he was chased through the dark woods. An unseen tree root sent the boy sprawling to the hard ground with a cry of pain. He prayed that they wouldn't find him, but his white hair glowed in the moonlight, and made him and easy target. As the large group of angry men encircled him Allen cursed his white hair for the first time in his life.

"Well boy, its time to end your miserable existence. don't worry, we're being merciful, living like you do must only cause you pain."

"N-no! you have no right to say that!" Allen sobbed frantically "I'm happy with my life! I have dreams!" a ripple of sadistic laughter went through the group as the closed in on the white haired boy.

"P-please!" Allen begged as the first blow struck him in the ribs, and then he fell silent. He felt every blow, every strike, every moment of cold and sadistic laughter that was dealt to him. After a few moments he went numb and didn't feel the pain. He could still see the men thrashing him, but it was like watching a fuzzy recording that was happening to someone else. He could still hear them but their voices were distorted, like he was hearing them through water. He vaguely registered the rain that began to fall around him, drenching the world as the sky seemed to weep for the slight boy's pain.

In the pained haze he found himself in, Allen's self preservation instict kicked in and he began to flail wildly, limbs striking his attackers before a well placed blow to the head left Allen limp, his already fuzzy vision blurring more.

Time had seemed to slow down, but eventually they thought him dead, or beaten close enough to death that he would soon perish and left the barely conscious boy for the night to claim. After a time Allen became aware of the pain that was everywhere. Groaning slightly he looked up at the too large moon, tears of pain sliding slowly down his cheeks.

_So its going to end like this huh?_ he thought bitterly. There was a soft rustling in the bushes and Allen tilted his head slightly, wondering if maybe they had come back to finish the job. He was greeted by the sight of a deep red coloured wolf, who seemed to stare at him in shock for a moment before walking over and sniffing his wounds lightly.

G_reat._

_ A wolf. _

_First the villagers beat me to a pulp, then it starts to rain and now I'm going to get mauled by wolves. You must really hate me for some reason God._ Allen thought in an uncharacteristicly bitter tone as he watched the wolf. His vision started to fade as the oddly coloured animal surveyed him. Allen slowly fell towards unconsciousness, eyes never leaving the red wolf in front of him. The wolf seemed to sigh, and as Allen's world fell into the dark he felt powerful jaws clamp around his upper left arm. He winced before he fell into complete oblivion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sunlight pricked the back of his eye lids and Allen scrunched his face in discomfort. He sighed and flipped over, wondering if he would get work today before he realised that there were voices near by talking.

"You shouldn't have changed him Lavi! Its not your place to choose." an angry voice snarled out.

"He was going to die! Those damn villagers beat the poor kid to a pulp and he was this close to death! If I hadn't changed him he would have died!!" another equal angry voice shot back and Allen wondered sleepily what they were talking about.

"Alright guys, clam down… yes Lavi was wrong to change him without talking to us first, but Kanda, can you really blame him?" a gentle female voice reasoned with the two and both sides sighed angrily. Allen wondered what was going on when the events from last night washed back into his mind and he sat up in surprise.

"I'm alive!?" he gasped out before losing his balance on the unfamiliar bed and tumbling in a very ungraceful manner to the cold stone floor.

"Owww!" he moaned before sitting up and rubbing his now sore forehead. Someone snickered and Allen glared up, ready to give the person who was laughing a piece of his mind. But the angry words stopped in his throat as he found him self staring into a familiar green eye. Allen couldn't quite place it, but the amused light that sparkled in the emerald depths seemed familiar. A red haired man was crouched in front of Allen, grinning a wide, lopsided grin at the confused boy. His right eye covered in a thick black eye patch.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, finally awake huh?" he asked, grinning wider as the younger boy huffed.

Allen pouted and sat back, sizing the red head up, "Who are you? Where am I? how am I alive? There was that wolf… I was beaten up so bad, and it bit me…" Allen trail off as he hurriedly lifted up his shirt and examined his mid section, finding not even a bruise he pulled the tattered shirt completely off and looked at his upper left arm. There was a nasty scar, teeth marks visible and around them, the skin had turned an angry red, and taken the form of a snarling wolf, teeth bared.

"What the hell?" Allen poked the scar and winced as it stung slightly.

"Sorry about that. It was the only way to save your life." Allen looked up at the redhead who was smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you talking about?" Allen looked around and noticed and sneering Japanese man and a softly smiling Chinese girl, "Who are you people?"

"Well, I guess we have some explaining to do…" the girl trailed off uncomfortably tugging unconsciously at her long black hair, "I'm Lenalee, this is Kanda, and the grinning redhead over there is Lavi."

"Nice to meet you…?" Allen smiled, confused and waited for more of an explanation.

"Kanda, you've done this more than I have, would you…?" the girl trailed off at looked at the older male with something akin to puppy eyes. The Japanese man, Kanda, sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Ok whelp, listen closely. I'm only going to say this once got it?" he growled out and Allen nodded, "Ok then. We are werewolves as the humans call us,"

"We prefer _homo lupines _though!" Lavi interrupted cheerfully and received a growl from Kanda before he continued.

"We've been living in this area for about a week now. We moved in because there is a group of vampires living on the outskirts of town. Have you heard of all the disappearances that have been going on lately?" Allen nodded slowly, digesting the information, "Well that's been them. Vampires and werewolves have been warring for as long as both side can remember. We've come to this area to exterminate them, that's our job. There are more werewolves than just us, we're a pretty small pack actually, there are only the three of us, or at least there _was_ only the three of us." Kanda glared directly at Lavi who grinned sheepishly.

"What do you mean was? There's more now?" Allen asked looking around, confused. Kanda sighed in frustration before glaring at Allen again.

"Yeah whelp there are more. You." Allen blink in surprise at Kanda's growled response.

"_What?!_" he asked.

"Well see, after you got beaten up, I found you and I felt bad you know? So I kinda… changed you into one of us… to save your life…" Allen turned away from the Japanese man to stare at the redhead.

"You… saved me? How?" Allen asked, and Lavi grinned at his confusion.

"I bit you." he announced proudly.

"You _bit_ me?" Allen asked incredulously, "When? The only thing that bit me was that wolf…" Allen trailed off before he stared at Lavi's hair, then his eye and everything clicked into place.

"That was _YOU?!_" Lavi chuckled at Allen who was decidedly flustered, "B-b-but that's impossible! I mean… that was a _wolf_ and your human… or… unless… you're a…" Allen paled even more, which was a feat, considering his already almost white complexion.

"Is this all making sense… uhmm, what was your name?" Lenalee asked gently, trying to prevent the boy from hyperventilating.

"I guess…" Allen looked up at the gentle face and he tried to smile, "This is… a lot to take in… I mean… I'm… a werewolf now?" he glanced around the room, Lenalee smiled sympathetically, Lavi nodded with an excited grin and Kanda snorted, "Well… my name is Allen…, Allen Walker." Allen nodded to himself and smiled up at his new friends.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we have a few more things to explain to you Allen!" Lenalee smiled and Allen looked up, interested.

"Well... Alright..." he smiled, clightly confused but hunkered down and listened attentitivly. Lavi grinned, finding the kids interest amusing.

"Well, for one thing, we aren't immortal, we as a species just age a hell of a lot slower than normal humans, from what I can tell, about 10 human years is one year for us. Silver doesn't really bug us, unless its on an open wound, then it stings like hell, but it isn't fatal, even a silver bullet isn't fatal if its taken out quick enough. We can faze in between wolf and human form at will, day or night, but on the night of the full moon we have to faze into wolf form for the night. Oh and you're not technically a werewolf yet." Lavi smiled as Allen tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not considered a werewolf until you faze for the first time, and you cant until the full moon. After the first time you're fine though. But it hurts like hell. Seriously, I thought I was dying the first time." Allen paled slightly and shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh…" he fidgeted and Lenalee sighed.

"Lavi, you're scaring the poor boy. It does hurt the first time, but don't worry you'll be fine." Lenalee comforted the boy.

"Oi, you didn't explain the ranking system rabbit." Kanda growled out at Lavi.

"Rabbit?" Allen looked other at the older boy in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Lavi grinned, "Well ok Allen, do you know anything about wolves?"

"Not really, just not to run away when you see one, stay still, don't look threatening. Then it should get bored and go away." Allen recited what Mana had drilled into his skull years ago. Lavi and Lenalee burst out laughing and Kanda snorted.

"S-sorry, its just r-really funny!" Lavi gasped out between giggles.

"What's so funny about it?" Allen huffed.

"Well, if a wolf wanted to attack you it would, it wouldn't care if you were moving or threatening…" Lenalee collapsed back into giggles and Kanda snorted again. Allen pouted and Lavi got a hold of himself.

"Right, well.. Anyway, there is a ranking system with wolves… the alpha male being the top, then the alpha males mate, then the beta male, that's the alpha males right hand man, then the beta's mate. Then it's the omega wolf. The lowest member, until another member of the pack comes along, then he's the omega and the old omega is on equal ground with the beta, sort of. Kinda the left hand man kind of thing. Then it's the wolf pups, they technically don't have a rank, because they're still pups. Yuu Chan is the alpha male, Lenalee is his mate, I'm the beta, so guess what that makes you?" Lavi grinned widely.

"Don't call by my given name!" Kanda growled.

"Oh crap, I'm the omega aren't I?" Allen asked and Lavi laughed again.

"I doubt it whelp. you're just a pup yet." Kanda sneered at the younger boy who glared back.

"My name is Allen. I'm not a whelp and I don't appreciate you calling me one." Allen glared, much to Lenalee and Lavi's shock.

"Ah, so the whelp has some backbone eh?" Kanda sneered and Allen stood, so he wasn't at a disadvantage.

"Its Allen, _Yuu Chan_, or is that too hard for you to remember?" Allen growled back, Lenalee's eyes widened and Lavi gaped at the younger boy.

"Do you want to die?" Kanda asked dangerously. Allen opened his mouth to answer only to have Lavi stuff his hand into his mouth.

"Allen, don't take kinda lightly." he warned and Allen glared before nodding slightly.

"Well, I guess all there is to do now is wait." Lenalee sighed in relief and Kanda nodded.

"Yup!" Lavi grinned "Tonight we introduce my new little brother into the pack!" Lavi sang happily and Allen stared at him.

"Say what?" he raised a sceptical eyebrow and Lenalee chuckled.

"Well, Lavi is the one who 'changed' you, so he has the right to claim you as a brother. but you arent related in anyway."

"Oh…" Allen shifted uncomfortably at the thought of someone having any 'claim' over him.

"Hey Allen, how old are you?" Lavi asked suddenly, surprising Allen out of his thoughts.

"Oh me? I'm 15, how about you?"

"45." Allen froze for a second.

"Say what?"

"I'm 45 years old. Kanda turned me when I was 15, and its been 30 years since then. My birthday is in a few months, then I'll be 46." Lavi said proudly and Allen felt his jaw hang in disbelief.

"I'm 29, Kanda turned me when I was 16 and that was 13 years ago." Lenalee smiled softly.

"Then how old is Kanda…?" Allen turned to stare at the said man who scoffed.

"I'm 90 years old. Turned when I was ten." Allen felt the already hanging jaw hit the floor.

"You're 90 years old!? But none of you look like you're over 20!" Allen practically screeched.

"Yes, I'm 90. now shut your damn mouth." Kanda growled and Allen's jaw snapped shut.

"Are there any other questions you have Allen?" Lenalee asked kindly and Allen smiled gratefully at her.

"Yeah, you said something about, uhmm vampires before, right?" the cheery attitude in the room instantly died.

"Yeah. Blood sucking jerks. They suck the blood of humans and live off it. Its not natural. We at least live off animals, like we should. Werewolf and vampire kind have been fighting for all of recorded history, and ours dates back much further than the human history does." Lavi said bitterly.

"They slaughter humans for sport half the time. If they only took what they needed it wouldn't be so bad, but they just kill and kill and kill. Its sick." Lenalee looked away upset.

"Its our job to kill them and protect the humans, they don't have anyway to protect them selves from the vampires. So its up to us to stop them." Kanda finished with a finality.

"Well, can they go out in sunlight?" Allen asked, worried for the villagers. Lavi looked at him in surprise before he smiled softly at the boy who still cared about the village that had tried to kill him.

"Yeah, but they're sensitive to the light, they prefer the night, they can eat garlic by the way, and wooden steaks don't do shit." Lavi grinned.

"Holy water is actually quite effective, but bothersome to carry around." Lenalee interjected.

"Yeah, but they usually travel in small groups of two or three. There is a large family of them pulling the strings, the Noah family. They're pretty well know, even by the humans."

"Yeah, I've heard of them they own a big company right? The millennium exporting incorporated or something like that." Allen confirmed, "They're vampires?"

"The Earl is the head, the elder vampire. If we can kill him we've won the war." Lavi nodded and the room fell into silence for a moment as Allen thought things over.

"So this man, the earl, he sends out vampires to kill?" Allen asked after a time.

"Yes, to make more vampires and expand his army. To kill all of the werewolves, so he can exterminate the humans for the most part. Keep enough alive and slaughter them like cattle, he wants to rule the world." Lenalee said sadly.

"I want to help fight him." Allen said quietly and the others turned to look at him in surprise, the hatred in his soft voice surprising them. Most new werewolves didn't want to get involved in the war.

"Really?" Lavi asked.

"If he's making people suffer, killing their loved ones, trying to gain control over people and use them for his benefit! Thats not right! Someone should stop it, and i want to do my part to help!" Allen looked at them with determined eyes and not even Kanda doubted his words.

"Well, then it's a good thing you're a werewolf now eh? You wont get slaughtered by the vampires huh?" Lavi grinned and ruffled Allen's snowy hair.

"Oi! don't say something so goofy when I'm being serious jerk!" Allen snapped and Lavi laughed, pulled the younger boy into a headlock, while mercilessly noogie-ing him. Lenalee chuckled and turned to her mate who was watching them with a bored look.

"Just like brothers already huh Yuu?" she whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Who cares about the rabbit and the whelp?" Kanda grunted

"Well I know for a fact you do silly." Lenalee smiled up at Kanda who blushed slightly.

"Whatever." Kanda looked away and Lenalee smiled softly again. Allen managed to push Lavi off him and preparing to attack back when he froze eyes widening.

"Allen?" Lavi asked before Allen collapsed with a hoarse cry, "Allen!" Lavi and Lenalee rushed over to the white haired boy who curled into a pained balled.

"What the… heck… is happening?" he gasped out painfully.

"Kanda, what time is it?" Lenalee asked, turning to her mate, who glanced casually out the window.

"After dark, I'd say around 9, 9:30." he shrugged an Lenalee sent him a dirty look.

"That means he's fazing for the first time!" Lavi pulled Allen into his arms and rocked him slightly, remembering just how bad his first time had been.

"It hurts…" Allen mumbled, no longer completely coherent, "It hurts Mana… make it stop…" he was begging quietly as Lavi stroked the soft white hair, soothing the younger boy.

"Whose Mana Allen?" Lavi asked, trying to keep the boy's mind focused on something other than the tremendous pain of his body structure changing.

"My… father." Allen gasped out.

"Yeah? And what would he be doing right now?" Lenalee asked, help Lavi.

"He's dead." Allen whispered as a lone tear slipped down his face, "The man with sharp teeth killed him." he said childishly and even Kanda's attention was directed to the small prone boy.

"Sharp teeth?" Lavi asked cautiously.

"Yeah… oh god this hurts!" Allen pulled himself into a tighter ball and whimpered in pain, "I thought you were joking when you said it hurt like hell, ow damn it!" Allen cursed lightly and panted.

"Why would I say it if it wasn't true?" Lavi asked.

"To scare me, I mean- AHHHGH!" Allen screamed wordlessly as another wave of pain hit him. Lenalee moved his still blood matted hair out of his face and Lavi rocked the younger boy slightly.

"Its alright Allen, it will be over soon." Lavi told him soothingly and Allen nodded, before blackness claimed him and he sunk into a painless sleep.

-chapter end-

(A/N): well, there you all are, the first chapter of my new story! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please read an review!! I'll love you all forever!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wolf Pup**_

_A/N: well, here we are! Chapter two already! I'm so proud!! I got Cinder-Allen done, and I recently posted a new chapter of 'Lost Clown' so I'm doing good! Anyway I have to announce that sadly, I'll be gone from the 12__th__ of July to the... uhmm... hold on... –checks calendar – uhmm, the 18__th__. So don't expect any updates for a while after this one. Sorry! –Bows- I'm going to camp for the first time ever and I'm really excited! The only downfall is I'll be gone over my birthday... the 16__th__... I'LL BE 15 YEARS OLD!! WEWT!! –Punches air and cheers- only 375 days until my sweet 16!! YAY ME!! _

_**-Ahem- right... anyway... thank you all for reading and please review if I do something to piss you off, like butcher the story. Oh, and this isn't a yaoi, or a cross over fic.**_

_Right, well I don't have the energy to write out one of my normal disclaimers, so here we go. _

_I do not own DGM, and Santa doesn't exist so I can't get it from him. Maybe the Easter bunny? Hmmm..._

_Right, so, on to the story! Oh and sorry to Allen for the next scene! I make our little bean sprout suffer so much! But it will be worth it!_

**Please note: italicized dialouge is pack speak**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_**Yeah… oh god this hurts!" Allen pulled himself into a tighter ball and whimpered in pain, "I thought you were joking when you said it hurt like hell, ow damn it!" Allen cursed lightly and panted.**_

"_**Why would I say it if it wasn't true?" Lavi asked.**_

"_**To scare me, I mean- AHHHGH!" Allen screamed wordlessly as another wave of pain hit him. Lenalee moved his still blood matted hair out of his face and Lavi rocked the younger boy slightly.**_

"_**It's alright Allen, it will be over soon." Lavi told him soothingly and Allen nodded, before blackness claimed him and he sunk into a painless sleep.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen cracked open his eyes, panting as waves of pain wracked his body. He whimpered lightly and felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"Are you awake Allen?" a soft voice asked concerned and Allen turned his pale grey eyes up to the deep violet eyes of Lenalee who was softly stroking his head.

"Yeah." He croaked out, his voice hoarse, the young boy's throat was throbbing and scratchy as if he had been screaming.

"That's good, how do you feel?" Lenalee asked leaning back on her heels. Allen noted that something looked different about her, her entire demeanor had a steely animalistic gleam to it. Allen discarded the thought after a moment, his pain hazed mind must be playing tricks on him.

"Horrible." Allen didn't bother lying; his whole body felt hot and sharp pangs of white hot agony lanced into his side. He had a pounding headache, it felt like some kind of wild animal was loose in his head, and was tearing up the place.

"Well, that's to be expected. I mean, this is your first faze, and the first time is never pleasant. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt after this." Allen turned his head to look at Lavi, who was grinning sympathetically at the younger teen, though it wasn't very comforting, since the grin was all sharp teeth.

"H-how... much l-longer...?" he wheezed out, wincing as his breath passed over his raw throat.

"Not too long, it's almost midnight. Once the moon is at it highest point, you'll faze completely, and it won't hurt anymore." Lenalee patted Allen's arm trying to comfort him only to receive a hiss of pain, "Oh, sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." Allen smiled weakly before clenching his jaw as another wave of agony hit him. Allen barely registered the door opening and people walking in through the haze of pain his mind was trying to clear.

"So the brat finally stopped screaming?" Allen looked up blearily to see a tall redheaded man sneering down at him through a haze of tobacco smoke. The boy's vision was fuzzy and I was hard to make out the face, but the red hair and deep voice were a dead giveaway to the man's identity.

"C-Cross?" he rasped out and the man nodded, smirking. "W-why are you here?"

"Well excuse me for being in my own house moron." Cross rolled his eyes and Kanda smirked, bearing his sharp fangs wolfishly.

"Y-your house?!" Allen asked in surprise, before another wave of pain hit him. Screwing his eyes shut he was barely able to keep up with the conversation.

"You didn't tell him?" Cross was talking to someone else in the room.

"It didn't come up, explaining to him that he was a werewolf seemed a bit more important." Allen could almost hear the roll of the eye that accompanied the remark that Kanda spat out at the older man.

There was a deep sigh and Allen cracked open his eyes again as the pain subsided slightly. Cross's back was to him and as he turned to face Allen, the older male's face suddenly taking on a different predatory shade, as if he had pulled off a mask. He sneered once more at the young boy, his sharp fangs glinting in the light. Even in Allen;s hazy state he felt his eyes widen in shock.

"Y-you're a werewolf?" Allen rasped out, surprised trying to keep his head from reeling in surprise.

"Yes I am, moron. What do I look like? The freaking Tooth fairy? I'm also the one who turned poor little Kanda here into one as well. We went off on his own after a few years with me, wanted to start up his own pack. I personally prefer to be alone, packs annoy me, but whatever, to each his own." The redhead shrugged. "Though I am glad they happened to pass through here, what with the amount of vampires lurking around as of late." Cross looked down at the clearly suffering boy, smirking slightly sadistcally before stalking off.

"Make sure he doesn't wreak the sheets with his claws when he fazes. I'm going outside for a hunt." Cross walked out of the room and left the other four werewolves to themselves.

"We should get outside before midnight, we have to faze and I don't think that cross would appreciate us walking through his house in our wolf forms." Lenalee offered to the others and Kanda snorted. Lavi took that as a yes and scooped the slight boy up into his arms. Allen whimpered lightly but was able to more or less keep it together, even in the pain.

"Well let's get him outside then. Lead the way Lenalee." The younger red head grinned at his friend and she nodded thankfully as she and Kanda walked out of the room, Lavi and Allen in tow.

As they walked through the extravagant manor Allen, even with his pain clouded mind was able to take in the beauty of the house. The walls were paneled with warmly stained oak planks, paintings hanging on the walls here and there. The carpets were a deep red and they looked softer than the aged mattress Allen slept on in his own home. Lavi looked down at the younger boy as he glanced around, eyes scrunched in pain.

"Nice place Cross has here huh Allen?" he asked casually and Allen nodded silently, not wanting to irritate his voice anymore than it already was.

"You know kid, I have to give you credit, when I fazed for the first time, I screamed right up until it finished, you were screaming in your sleep, sure but Kanda said you weren't as bad as me and Lenalee."

"Lenalee and I." Allen corrected hoarsely.

"Huh?" Lavi blinked down at the slightly delirious boy.

"It's 'Lenalee and I', not 'me and Lenalee'." Allen mumbled out and Lavi stopped walking to stare at the younger boy.

"Are you correcting my grammar?" the redhead asked, incredulous.

Allen chuckled softly, "Sorry, habit." He choked out before a coughing fit wracked him small frame.

"Hurry Lavi!" Lenalee called, sending Lavi scurrying after her.

"Right, right, sorry! Just getting a grammar lesson!" he joked and he jogged to the end of the hallway. Kanda led the others out into a small courtyard and stopped.

"Set him down over there." The Japanese man pointed to a patch of soft looking grass and Lavi complied. Allen whimpered again and looked up at the three werewolves.

"Don't worry Allen, it's almost time." Lenalee comforted and Allen smiled weakly at her.

"Good." He rasped out as Lavi and Lenalee sat beside him. They sat in silence for a while; the sound of Allen's pained pants the only thing breaking the silence. Suddenly all three of them jerked their heads up and stared at the moon intensely. Allen glanced at them in confusion of a moment before a pain worse than he had ever felt ripped through him. He screamed wordlessly and arched his back, digging his heels and elbows into the ground. He withered in agony, trying to escape from the pain to no avail. He felt tears make their way down his face and for once he didn't care, he was in too much pain.

"Almost there Allen!" Lavi's voice sounded rough and scratchy, and Allen turned to look at his new friend, even in his agony. His eyes widened and for a split second he forgot the pain in his shock. Lavi was half way between wolf and human, Allen watched in wonder as the older teen's face elongated into a snout and his hands and feet turned into paws, covered in shaggy maroon hair. 

Allen looked over to the other side of him where Lenalee and Kanda sat, only to see they too, had changed into wolves. They both had shining black hair that reflected the moon light dully. They looked down at him and seemed to be waiting for him. Another wave of agony hit Allen and he screamed again, turning over onto his stomach on instinct, digging his fingers into the soft earth. Allen watched in wonder as his already heavily clawed hands changed into paws before his eyes. He felt his body reconfiguring its self and just as suddenly as the pain had rolled in hours before it left. The boy collapsed, exhausted and panting, glad that the pain was finally gone.

"_Told you he would be a pup._" Allen heard the rather cold sneer in his head and he snapped his eyes open in shock.

"_Well, hell, I thought he was older Yuu Chan!" _a jolly voice rang through his head as well and Allen raised his head in surprise.

"_Don't call me that damn rabbit!"_ Kanda's voice snarled and Allen turned to the black wolf, head tilted in confusion.

"_I thought Lavi was a wolf, not a rabbit..."_ he thought and was surprised by loud laughter from Lavi.

"_Ah! He speaks! Well, Allen a bit confused ne?"_ Lavi's voice asked and Allen nodded.

"_Well, this is pack speak, we wolves can communicate with our minds to a certain degree. It's quite handy actually and it works for rather long distances."_ Lavi explained and Allen felt himself nod again.

"_Well, Allen, why don't you take a look at yourself?"_ Lenalee suggested, _"You look pretty different now."_ Lavi chuckled as Allen tried to stand, and unused to needing all four legs on the ground fell forward.

"_Well, that was pleasant." _He thought sarcastically, shaking the dirt out of his eyes.

"_It was fun to watch!"_ Lavi giggled cheerfully and Allen shot him an annoyed look. After a moment Allen was able to stand up on his own, even if it was a bit shaky.

"_There's a fountain over there, good look at your reflection so we can get going."_ Kanda growled and Allen nodded, walking unsteadily forward. He hopped up on his back paws and rested the front two on the edge of the fountain. Allen gulped nervously and leaned forward, peering into the water. At first all there was, was a white blur on the surface of the water, but as the ripples calmed Allen gasped. A young looking wolf stared back at him, snowy fur slightly matted with dirt.

"_Wow..." _he thought to himself, turning his head from side to side, opening his mouth to examine his now razor sharp teeth.

"_Alright, enough of that. Time to go."_ Kanda pushed Allen down from the edge of the fountain and the young wolf fell to his side with'oof'.

"_Was that really necessary?" _Allen asked, annoyed.

"_Probably not, but I felt like doing it." _Kanda shrugged and Allen glowered at the older male. Pulling him self up Allen realised that he was at least half the size of everyone else, even Lenalee.

"_Hey, why am I so small?"_ he asked and Lavi roared with laughter or at least, Allen figured it was laughter, it sounder more like sniggering coughs. Lenalee giggled and Kanda snorted.

"_Like I said bean sprout, you're still a pup."_

"_Bean sprout!?"_ Allen growled and was surprised at the deep rumble that came from his chest. "_Hey that's cool!"_ he growled again before ginning happily at the deep sound.

"_Whatever whelp, let's go."_ Kanda turned away, Lavi and Lenalee following. Allen trotted to catch up and fell into step beside Lavi.

"_You know, you're even smaller than I was when I first turned, and I was the same age as you."_ Allen glared up at Lavi and huffed indignantly.

"_Well, my birthday only just passed..."_ Allen defended himself.

"_Oh really? Cool."_ Lavi grinned a toothy smile at the younger who rolled his eyes. The four padded quietly out of the courtyard and into the dense woods. Allen was pretty surprised to find that even in the gloom he could see as if it were day.

"_Wow, we have pretty good vision as wolves, don't we?" _Allen asked.

"_Yeah, its pretty cool being able too see almost normally in such a dark place huh?"_ Lavi nodded

"_Almost normally? What do you mean? I can see clear as day!."_ Allen looked up at the older male who was regarding him curiously.

"_How well can you see?" _he asked, slightly serious.

"_Well, it's just like how I'm able to see during the day... no, its better than during the day." _Allen said, glancing around. Lenalee looked back at him in surprise

"_Really?"_ she asked, slowing down so she was walking beside them.

"_Yeah, isn't that normal?" _Allen asked apprehensively.

"_Well, no, we shouldn't be able to see that clearly, are you sure it's like seeing in the day?"_ Allen nodded and Lenalee looked thoughtful.

"_Kanda, do you think he's like you?" _she asked and Allen tipped his head in confusion.

"_It's my nose that's better than average, not my eyes." _Came the cold response and Lenalee sighed.

"_Lenalee?"_ Allen inquired and the older female turned to him.

"_Well Allen, I'm not entirely sure, but there are some people who, when they become werewolves have one of their senses sharpened to an incredible degree, even for our own kind. Kanda's nose is like that. He can follow a trail, even after a week and rain. There aren't a lot of people with extraordinary senses though, so I'm not sure if your eyes are special, or if you're just unused to being able to see so clearly at night."_ Lenalee explained and Lavi nodded.

"_Oh." _Allen said thoughtfully.

"_So, what do yah think of being a wolf Allen?"_ Lavi asked as Lenalee jogged forward to walk with Kanda.

"_It's... different." _Allen smiled up at the maroon coloured wolf.

"_You know, I've never seen a sliver wolf before. Then again, I don't know if any werewolves ever had white hair when they fazed for the first time."_ Lavi commented casually.

"_I'm sure I'm not the first silver wolf, you've probably just never met one before."_ Allen reasoned and Lavi shrugged. They continued to talk back and forth and Allen found himself getting used to hearing his friends voices in his head. As they were talking, Allen accidentally bumped into Kanda who had stopped suddenly.

"_Kanda?"_ Allen asked cautiously. The black wolf didn't answer as he sniffed the air lightly.

"_What is it Kanda?"_ Lenalee asked, in a serious tone and Allen tensed.

"_Vampires. I smell a few of them, three or four."_ With that Kanda took off running Lenalee and Lavi following. Allen stood blinking stupidly for a second before he too took off after Kanda.

"_Hey! Wait up!"_ he called, as his mind continued to race. 'Vampires? Are we going to fight them?' Allen thought worriedly

"_Keep up or you'll be left behind whelp."_ Kanda growled at him as Allen caught up.

"_Well you could have said we were going to run! This is the first time I've ever been a wolf..."_ Allen glared at the back of Kanda's head as they ran. The pack fell silent as Kanda lead them in a twisting path through the dark forest. As they neared the village again Allen's ears picked up something. It sounded like screaming.

"_Shit."_ Lavi swore and Allen glanced worriedly at him, _"We're late."_ He bared his teeth and Allen felt his eyes widen. They were late? What did that mean? The people of the village were still alright, right?

"_Stay back Allen, it's not safe for you to fight vampires yet. Just watch for now, alright?" _Lenalee asked softly as they reached the edge of the woods. Allen was about to protest when Kanda cut in.

"_Stay back or you'll get killed whelp. And as much as I dislike it, you're part of the pack now, we need every man we can get. Even if it's a tiny little feminine faced whelp like yourself."_ Kanda growled and it rumbled deep in his chest. Allen glared at him but nodded slowly. Kanda turned back, leading Lenalee out into the small village. Lavi brushed by, to follow but paused to nudge Allen gently.

"_Make sure you can see the fight, its better if you see these things now, and start learning how to fight."_ Lavi said as he left the cover of the woods. Allen moved forward and peered out of the bushes. The village he had lived in all his life was alight, flames licking up the edges of the wooden buildings. People were running and screaming, trying to escape the fire. Allen watched in horror as a dark form suddenly darted out and grabbed a woman, he could see even from this distance as the figure bit down into the struggling woman's neck. He could see the blood that the vampire didn't suck trailing down her throat in tiny rivers as she went limp in the man's grasp. Allen stood frozen as the man pulled away and dropped the body into a boneless pile. Allen's eyes darted around, looking for his pack members, praying that they were near by, that they would stop the man, but he couldn't see any of them.

"Someone help!" Allen jolted as a familiar voice reached his ears, even in its frantic state Allen recognized the raspy, aged voice of the old shop keep, the one everyone call 'sir'. The dark figure was approaching the terrified old man, who was holding a small broom like a weapon, trying to keep the evil being at bay. Allen felt rage bubble in his chest, he wasn't about to sit back and watch the only one who had showed him any kind of kindness since his father died be murdered by some... some... monster! With a howl, Allen charged forward from his cover in the woods. He felt powerful as his muscles propelled him forward; teeth 

bared, a snarl escaping his throat. The vampire turned at the sound and instantly noticed the white streak of fur as Allen barrelled down on him.

"Oh? A pup? They send a mere pup to face me?" the silky voice of the demonic creature rang out as Allen got close. Allen snarled viciously and leapt at the vampire, trying to sink his teeth into his arms. Allen was vaguely aware of his pack trying to get through to him, yelling at him to run away, but his rage overpowered their voices. 'How dare he? He murders an innocent woman, goes after the only one who has shown me kindness, and calls me a mere pup? I will kill this bastard.' Allen felt another growl rumble in his chest as he attacked.

The vampire sidestepped the inexperienced wolf and spun, landing a powerful kick on Allen's side. He yelped and staggered back, but remained standing. Allen growled deep in his chest again and the vampire hissed in response. Allen lunged forward and managed to clamp down on the vampire's forearm. The man screamed in pain and thrashed wildly, trying to pry Allen's powerful jaws from his arm. Allen sank his teeth deeper into the rock hard flesh that was as cold as the stone it felt like. Allen pulled back on the vampire's arm, thrashing his head from side to side, ripping into the muscle with his razor sharp teeth. The undead man screamed wordlessly and tried to claw at Allen's face. The white wolf stood on his back paws, his jaws never unclamping and he dragged his claws along the man's chest, ripping and tearing as he went. The vampire desperately punched the young wolf in the chest and Allen released his grip on the now shredded arm as the breath was forced out of his lungs. He staggered backwards, still on his back paws, before slamming his front paws down, panting.

Sir whimpered in fear and Allen want to look back and send him a reassuring look, but he didn't dare take his eyes off of the enemy that stood in front of him. Allen lunged again and slashed at the vampire, leaving long wounds across the evil being's face. He yelled and staggered back, before he charged Allen and swiped at his face. Allen ducked and snapped at the vampire's shins. He jumped back and glared at the silver wolf before retreating into the night. Allen's breath heaved and adrenaline continued to pulse through him, even though the enemy had vanished.

"T-thank you." Allen turned in surprise to the old man he had protected. The elderly man was still clutching the broom like a sword and was staring in wonder at the young wolf. Allen barked happily and wagged his tail turning around to look at the old man. He was about to approach the man, when a set of jaws clamped down on the nape of his neck and Allen found himself no longer on his own feet, while being carted off into the cover of some bushes. After the initial surprise wore off, Allen voiced his discomfort.

"_What the hell?" _he asked the wolf holding him off the ground irritably.

"_We told you to stay back whelp." _Allen turned his head to see Kanda and Lenalee approaching him, which left only one person who would be holding him up.

"_Oi! Lavi! Put me down!" _Allen whined loudly, and the maroon wolf complied, setting the younger pup down gently.

"_What the fuck did you think you were doing?"_ Kanda demanded as he stepped forward menacingly, _"You could have been killed dumbass."_ Allen glared up at Kanda who loomed over him.

"_Sir needed my help! I wasn't going to just sit back and let some vampire kill him, like he did that woman!"_ Allen stood his ground before Kanda seemed to sigh.

"_What happened?"_ Lavi asked curiously, _"I was busy with my own fight; I didn't even see you come over! Did you fight an actual vampire?"_

"_Well, yeah, I wasn't just going to sit by and watch as the only one who has been kind to me since my father died gets murdered!"_ Allen glared and Kanda sighed again.

"_Whatever. I don't care what your reasons were; you just better know that if you disobey me again, the consequences won't be pretty. Got it whelp? I will not be lenient again. Now, stay here while we go and finish off the vampire you let escape." _The alpha male growled again, and Allen was beginning to understand where he stood with his pack. Kanda turned and ran in the direction the vampire Allen had fought went, nose sniffing the air as he went; Lenalee followed her mate, leaving just Allen and Lavi.

"_Are you hurt Allen?"_ Lavi nosed the younger wolf who was deep in thought.

"_No I'm fine. Is it alright if I go check on sir?"_ Allen looked up at Lavi who nodded.

"_Sure, I'm just going to make sure Yuu Chan doesn't need my help, I'll be back in a minute, don't go too far alright?" _Allen agreed and the two parted ways. Allen picked his way back to where the old man had been sitting, only to find 8 or 9 people standing around the kindly geezer.

"A wolf! As white as the snow! It fought that monster, it saved my life!" the old man was insisting and the other villagers were scoffing at him.

"That's impossible sir, wolves don't go protecting people, beside how could a wolf take that thing on? It just wouldn't be strong enough-,"

"There it is!" Sir pointed to Allen who had been standing a distance away, not wanting to scare the villagers. All head whipped around and stared at the young wolf who bowed his head shyly.

"Holy shit on a shingle! It's real!?" one of the men asked in shock, and Allen wagged his tail lightly. Tentatively the young wolf stepped forward and the crowd parted for him. Allen walked up to sir, who had still been sitting on the hard pack earth and sniffed his face lightly. Allen whined softly and the old man patted the wolf's head soothingly.

"I'm alright. Thanks to you." He old man smiled and Allen wagged his tail and barked happily. Who would have thought that the villagers would like him better as a wolf?

"Incredible... it's like it understands what he's saying." Another man in the small crowd whispered. Allen turned to look at the man before he felt a small smirk on his lips, oh, if only they knew.

"_Allen! Get the villagers out of there! It's heading back your way!"_ Allen was jerked out of his thoughts by Lenalee's desperate cry. He felt his eyes widen as he looked around at the villagers. Allen, who had been sitting, stood suddenly and whimpered before biting into Sir's sleeve and tugging.

"What is it wolf?" the old man asked, as Allen tugged harder. He caught a glimpse of a dark shadow moving much too fast to be human and released the old man's sleeve. The young wolf jumped through the crowd and growled as the shadow moved closer. The villagers back away from the wolf and stood behind the old man, who was still wielding the broom.

"Wolf?" one of the villagers called uncertainly. Allen growled again as he recognized the vampire he had injured jumping through the shadows. The vampire leapt suddenly, landing lightly in front of the wolf, about six meters back.

"Well, well, how about we finish our little fight whelp? I don't mind tearing you to shreds." The silky voice echoed hollowly through the night. Allen growled but took a step back uncertainly. Sizing the chance, the vampire lunged forward and swiped at Allen. The young wolf managed to dodge the worst of the damage, only gaining a small gash on his shoulder from the attack. Allen yelped before growling again and lunging forward, sinking his teeth into the hard flesh of the vampires upper arm. The man hissed in pain before punching Allen in the chest.

The young wolf let go and staggered back, trying to growl even as he began to regain his breath. He shook his head and the vampire charged, landing a kick to Allen's already battered chest and sending him rolling back towards the villagers. Allen dimly noted the sun beginning to climb over the horizon, as he struggled to stand.

He managed to regain his footing before the vampire brought a rock hard fist down on Allen's already ringing skull. Blackness clouded the edges of his vision as Allen fell, a boneless heap, to the ground. He felt his body change back into his human form, and vaguely was able to make out the surprised gasps of the villagers behind him, but he didn't care. All Allen could think of was the ringing in his skull and the numbness seeping into his mind. He managed to glance up wearily at the vampire who was looming over him triumphantly, and he let out a low growl, much to his own surprise.

"Still defiant, eh pup?" the vampire grabbed the tattered collar of Allen's work worn shirt and hauled the boy up. Allen glared weakly at the vampire, who opened his mouth to say something else, only to be cut off by an enraged howl. Allen suddenly found himself staring up at the slowly lightening sky. Time seemed to slow, and Allen could hear the sounds of a fight, but it was hazy, like hearing it through water. After what seemed like hours, the sounds died with a loud shriek and all feel silent.

"Allen! Allen!!" Lavi rushed over and knelt beside the barely lucid boy, shaking Allen out of his stupor.

"Whaa?" Allen could hear his voice slur and could tell, even in his dazed state he sounded drunk.

"Are you ok? Speak to me!!"

"My head huuurts!" Allen moaned as he fought to stay awake, voice continuing to slur.

"Ok, ok stay awake Allen alright?" Lavi scooped Allen up into his arms and the boy gave half hearted protests. Kanda and Lenalee trotted over and looked over the slightly bloodied boy.

"He ok?" Lenalee asked, concerned.

"More or less. He'll have a pretty bad headache later though." Lavi replied, smiling slightly, "Where the hell did he learn to fight like that do you think?"

"He's a natural. He has instincts, unlike you idiot rabbit." Kanda growled and Lavi laughed lightly.

"A-Allen?" the villagers stared at the barely conscious boy in wonder.

"The cursed brat?"

"He's the one that saved us?!"

"So he really _IS_ cursed!" the villagers whispered as Lavi cradled the boy.

"Stop that!" Lenalee turned to yell at the villagers, "The only reason he's one of us now is because you jerks beat him within an inch of his life and we didn't think he deserved the die so young!" the people fell silent and the men looked down in shame.

"Lenalee. Don't bother. Lets go." Kanda stood from where he was kneeling and the rest followed him.

"Is everyone ok?" Allen asked in a tiny voice. Lavi and Lenalee stared down at him in surprise, and Kanda scoffed.

"Yeah, everyone is fine Allen." Lavi smiled and Allen sighed.

"That's good..." the white haired boy smiled as his eyes slid shut and he fell into a painless sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Kanda, this one is special." Allen raised himself from his warm sleep when he heard voices.

"Yeah." Kanda grunted and Allen wondered what they were talking about.

"Yuu Chan, do you think he really does have extraordinary eyes? I mean, that's pretty rare, even for the ones with sharpened senses, isn't it?" Lavi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but we should make sure they are... abnormal before we jump to any conclusions." Kanda sighed. Allen was confused and he groaned as his injuries started to ache.

"Allen, are you awake?" Lenalee asked and Allen cracked his eyes open, wincing as the light shined into his eyes.

"Yeah." The white haired boy sat up and looked around blearily, "What happened?"

"You got conked on the head by a vampire!" Lavi told him matter of factly.

"Oh. Right, is everyone alright?" Allen asked again and Lenalee smiled.

"Yeah, there weren't too many causalities. And we managed to take out all four vampires. " Lenalee told him.

"Well, that's good. Sorry I got in the way..." Allen looked down and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"No, you did great Allen! Considering it was only your first time fighting! You're a natural!" Lavi grinned and affectionately knuckled the younger boy's head.

"OW! Stop that!" Allen pushed the loud redhead off laughing.

"Ah, Allen! You're awake!" Allen turned in surprise to see sir standing in the doorway of the room, smiling warmly, his aged face wrinkling.

"Sir! What are you-," Allen was cut off by the man's raised hands.

"Now, quiet for a moment boy, let your elder speak." Allen shut his mouth with an audible snap, and Kanda snorted in amusement, "First off I wanted to thank you for protecting me, and the other villagers." Allen blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, well, I mean it's not that big of a deal, they would do the same-,"

"No they wouldn't." The old man said blankly and Allen winced. Lenalee looked over at Allen, concerned, before glancing at Lavi who shrugged.

"We're leaving now that the whelp is awake." Kanda broke into the conversation.

"Say what?" Allen looked at the older male apprehensively.

"We're leaving. We got rid of all of the vampires in the area, and we need to move on. Besides, staying in a village where they know who and what you are isn't wise." Kanda shifted his gaze from the window to glare directly at the still recovering boy.

"Unless that is you want to stay here with all of your dear '_friends'_." Kanda snarled before turning away and looking out of the window to stare at the small village as people bustled around, repairing the damage. Allen winced at his words and sighed.

"Even if they don't like me much, it's still my duty to protect people who can't protect themselves, now that I can, right?" he asked quietly. Kanda scoffed.

"I hate naive idealists like you." He grumbled and Allen smiled.

"And I hate cold hearted bastards like you. Makes us even right?" Allen grinned at Lenalee and Lavi who gawked, waiting for Kanda to turn around and whip some sense into Allen. To their surprise he smirked.

"Che, whatever whelp."

-Chapter end-

_A/N: well that was a looong chapter. over 6000 words. Crazy huh? Awww my little baby of a story is a toddler now! –Sniffs- well, I talked enough at the beginning of this chapter, so I'll shut up now._

_Edit 07-30-08 my beta came home! Thank you bleachie! I love you and your amazing beta-ing!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm accepting requests for any one shot, because of getting over 50 reviews for another story, so feel free to pitch me an idea.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf Pup

**A/N: well finally here is the next chapter. –Sigh- I really shouldn't have so many stories on the go at the same time, it makes the wait time between each chapter that much longer, but when a plot bunny strikes, a plot bunny strikes. **

**Oh and I want to say, that no, this is not a yaoi of any sort, Lavi and Allen's relationship is purely a brotherly love kind of thing. Ok? Ok. Good. I'm glad you get it. **

**and im terribly sorry for the long wait. I went on a 'surprise' vacation with my family. And my beta's computer is wonky so this and the next few chapters are unbeta-ed for now. sorry. i will fix them a.s.a.p.**

**Well, on to the disclaimer!**

**Lavi: if Nella Chan owned us, I get the feeling that DGM would be a yaoi manga.**

**Nella: probably true.**

**Allen: but its not... so... yeah so doesn't own us.**

**Kanda: and here is where she says something stupid about the Easter bunny.**

**Nella: HE WILL NOT FAIL ME! I WILL SOMEHOW OWN DGM SOMEDAY!!**

**Lenalee: -Sigh- I'm sure you will Nella Chan.**

**Kanda: why do you encourage her?**

**Lenalee: because she's a cutie!**

**Nella: awww thank you Lenalee! –Heart sparkles- **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_I hate naive idealists like you." He grumbled and Allen smiled._

"_And I hate cold hearted bastards like you. Makes us even right?" Allen grinned at Lenalee and Lavi who gawked, waiting for Kanda to turn around and whip some sense into Allen. To their surprise he smirked._

"_Che, whatever whelp."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the life Allen Walker had known was yanked up by the ankles, flipped upside down and shaken violently, before being put back in a different spot gently with a comforting pat to the head. You learn a lot in two weeks Allen had found. Sleeping outside was, surprisingly much more comfortable than sleeping in his old stuffy shack, for one. And that his so called 'older brother' snored. Rather loudly.

"For the love of god Lavi! Shut the hell up and let me sleep!" Allen punched the older werewolf who had the annoying tendency to snuggle up to Allen in his sleep. While snoring loud enough to shake the trees around them.

"Pretty girls... long blond hair... nice curves baby, how's you like to come back with me to my place?" Lavi mumbled under his breath, grinning stupidly in his sleep as he cuddled up to the younger boy. Allen stopped at his eyes widened.

"Bloody hell!" Allen yelled as Lavi nuzzled him in his sleep and he jumped away from the older boy, crawling backwards until he accidentally bumped into Kanda who growled deep in his throat as he was wakened by the fearful teen.

"Jesus fucking Christ whelp, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Lavi is trying to rape me in his sleep!" Allen cried in horror.

"Don't you mean, 'trying to rape me in my sleep?" Lenalee asked groggily.

"No! In HIS sleep! Look!" the traumatized boy pointed shakily at the redhead who was affectionately nuzzling a bunched up blanket, mumbling as he slept.

"God damn perverted dumbass mother fu-,"

"Kanda!" Lenalee scolded and covered Allen's ears, "Not in front of the pup!"

"I'm not a pup!" Allen whined and pried the older female's hands off his head.

"What's with all the noise?" Lavi asked in a sleepy slur.

"You tried to rape me in your sleep!" Allen cried in anguish. Lavi raised a sleepy eyebrow.

"What?" he giggled, eyes still heavily lidded by sleep.

"You were getting all touchy feely! Talking about a pretty blond girl with nice curves, then you snuggled way too close!" the boy was practically in tears, while Lavi roared with laughter, rolling back and forth as he clutched his stomach.

"For the love of god, rabbit, shut up!" Kanda grumbled as he pulled the blanket back over his head. Another thing Allen had learned in the last two weeks; Kanda didn't like to be woken up.

"Now Kanda, calm down, our little pup didn't mean to wake you up, if you had almost been molested by Lavi in his sleep, you probably would have done the same thing." Lenalee poked Kanda affectionately and he grumbled.

"No, I wouldn't have done the same thing. I would have ripped his face off. And don't call the whelp 'our little pup'! You make it sound like he's our child..." Kanda trailed off into incomprehensible mutters. Another thing Allen had learned; when you wake Kanda up, make sure Lenalee is near by, otherwise you will be missing part of your body in a very short amount of time.

Allen chuckled and stood, brushing himself off as Lavi whined half heartedly about the 'nasty mean sun gouging out his only working eye'. Kanda sighed and pushed himself up shaking his head of any remaining sleep. Glancing over at Allen as the younger boy stretched Kanda grinned evilly. Allen suddenly found his face planted firmly on the ground with Kanda's booted foot on the back of his head.

"What the hell?" he demanded, his voice muffled by the dirt.

"Combat training whelp. You need to be on guard for a vampire attack at all times." Kanda smirked as he lifted his foot off the white covered head.

"No, you just wanted to kick me in the back of the head and force my face into the ground." Allen grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. Lavi's eye glinted as he watched, as Allen turned to glare up at the still smirking Kanda, he pounced.

"AWWW! MY LITTLE BROTHER AND YUU CHAN ARE SO CUTE WHEN THEY'RE FIGHTING!" he yelled as he glomped the poor unsuspecting Allen.

"I'm not cute!" both Allen and Kanda growled as Lavi affectionately cuddled the white haired boy.

"Guys..." Lenalee was thoroughly amused, as she giggled, the boys were so funny sometimes, but they had to get moving, "We can save this for later, no matter how amusing, Kanda, you need to teach Allen how to track things today, and don't even protest, you have the best nose and you know it. You'll have the easiest time teaching him." Kanda who had been about to object shut his mouth and 'che'd' rolling his eyes before his eyes focused on Allen.

"Fine. Let's go whelp. Lavi, help Lenalee pack up camp, and map out the next few days of travel, we'll be back in a few hours." Allen gulped and reluctantly followed the grumpy Kanda as he stormed into the woods.

"Good luck Allen! Hope you come back in one piece!" Lavi called, grinning at his joke. Allen glanced back and swallowed visibly again, before vanishing into the woods with Kanda.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Moron."_ Kanda snarled as Allen started to sniff in the wrong direction.

"_Hey! It's not my fault! This is hard, and I don't have as good of a sense of smell as you!"_ Allen snapped back.

"_It isn't that hard for Lenalee and the rabbit."_ Kanda jeered as he walked into the clearing Allen had come to.

"_Well, they've had longer to learn!"_ Allen tried to defend himself.

"_It's instinct dumbass."_ Kanda snorted.

"_Instinct?"_ Allen thought for a moment before brightening "_Well then I must have been trying to hard! If its instinct, then I should just let it come naturally, instead of trying to force it!"_ Allen wagged his tail and Kanda growled low in his chest.

"_Well now that idiots hour is over track down the scent you were following!"_ The black wolf glared at his younger and paler counterpart who nodded happily before lowering his nose to sniff the ground. 'Instinct... instinct just let it come naturally...' Allen thought and closed his eyes, putting his full attention on all the scents around him. There was Kanda's soft scent, the smell of the earth, and lingering scents of a few animals that had passed by earlier. There was a sudden breeze and Allen caught a whiff of something he knew he wanted to follow.

"_I caught a scent!"_ he exclaimed and took off, sniffing deeply, following the faint scent on the breeze. Kanda followed Allen as he barrelled through the foliage, following whatever scent had captured his fancy. Kanda glanced around bored, when he realized something.

"_Hey whelp..."_ he started but was ignored by Allen who was running at top speed. Kanda sighed and rolled his eyes before Allen broke out into a clearing. Two faces jerked up in surprise as the snow white wolf jumped into the clearing, promptly spotting what he was looking for, he leapt, changing into his human form mid-air, yelling in obvious joy;

"FOOD!" Allen dove into the plate Lenalee had out for him as Lavi burst out laughing. They had learned a lot in two weeks too, and Allen's enormous appetite had come to light rather quickly.

"Damn whelp! You tracked food?" Kanda growled as he changed back into his human form.

"Wemth ray nomt?" Allen asked through a mouth full of food.

"Swallow your damn food bean sprout!" Allen glared as he gulped and asked again;

"Well why not? I mean, I got here didn't I? AND MY NAME IS ALLEN!" Allen grumbled as he shovelled more into his mouth, sending icy glares at the raven haired werewolf which were not quite as threatening as he had intended, due to the crumbs on his chin.

"Here, Allen you have a spot on your face..." Lavi moistened his handkerchief with his spit before attacking Allen's face with the damp fabric.

"Oh, gross Lavi! Don't!" Allen whined and tried to push the redhead away.

"Come on Allen, its just a little speck, let me get it!" Lavi held on to the younger boy tightly trying to wipe his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Allen howled and Lavi laughed as they wrestled. Lenalee smiled softly at her pack and twined her hand in Kanda's.

"Just like a family huh Kanda?" she asked looking up at the werewolf.

"As long as I'm not part of it sure." Kanda glanced away and Lenalee blinked for a moment before smiling.

"Then how come you're blushing and smiling?" Kanda whipped his head around to stare in surprise before 'che-ing' softly and going back to watching Allen and Lavi wrestle.

"We love you too, Yuu." Lenalee leaned up and kissed Kanda on the cheek before skipping over to the thrashing werewolves and bopping them both on the head.

"...Che." Kanda gave a small smile to Lenalee's back before he put away the last odds and ends of their supplies.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen lay on his back, staring up at the clouds as the farmer's cart they had hitched a ride on rolled slowly over the bumpy dirt road. As his mind drifted he thought back to the day he left the village, presumably for good.

-**Flashback**-

_After Kanda announced that they were leaving, Allen had felt scared. He had never left his village before, he had always been in this little patch of world, it was safe and familiar, Allen didn't even know what part of the world he actually lived in, aside from _

_the country. Part of him was terrified to leave everything he knew, no matter how bad it was, but another part of him was excited to leave, excited to move on to the unknown and see what was out there for himself. There was fear, but the excitement had overridden it and Allen found himself eager to go, impatient for his wounds to heal._

_Finally after two days, Sir pronounced that Allen was well enough to leave, but they had to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't have a concussion. Allen was surprised to find himself jumping out of bed as soon as sir said it and thanking him._

"_Alright Allen, is there anything you want to grab from your house before you leave?" Lavi had asked._

"_Just a few things, and a few changes of clothes."_

"_It better not be much whelp, we do a lot of walking. We can't run as wolves much in southern England." Kanda had grumbled._

"_It's not much! Really! Why can't we run as wolves much here?" Allen asked._

"_There aren't too many wolves in the area and it would look suspicious. Now, hurry up bean sprout! We don't have all day!" Allen nodded thoughtfully before he glared at the alpha male._

"_My name is Allen!" he pouted and Lavi laughed as he ruffled Allen's snowy hair. They had left for Allen's shack and he had grabbed a few things while the others waited just inside the small one room shack. Allen rushed over to his bed and pulled out the small box with his money in it. Stuffing it into his pack underneath his clothing, moving on to under his pillow, Allen pulled out a small notebook and stuck it in his bag beside the box with all of his money. Glancing around the room, Allen's eyes rested on a small framed picture sitting on his battered old end table. Smiling softly Allen picked up the frame gingerly and slid the battered old black and white photo out. Quickly pocketing the slip of paper he turned back to his friends grinning excitedly._

"_Alright, lets go!" Lavi chuckled at the white haired boy's enthusiasm as he slung an arm over his skinny shoulders._

"_You sure you have everything you want to bring?" Lavi asked as Allen shrugged him off._

"_Yes, this is all I need." He held up the small bag that wasn't even budging from the stress of holding the few worldly possessions Allen Walker had to his name._

"_Well then what the hell are we waiting for?" Kanda growled and stormed out of the shack, ignoring Allen's cry of 'watch the door hinge!' as he slammed the door behind him. The hinge broke and effectively trapped the other three in the cramped hut._

"_Damn it Kanda you broke the door!" Allen yelled as he kicked the door mercilessly._

"_Then break the stupid thing down, it's not like anyone is going to live here anymore." Kanda scoffed_

"_You wouldn't be saying that if it was your house jerk!" Allen called through the solid wood. The black haired male and his paler counterpart argued back and forth for a solid half an hour, before Lavi got bored and hopped out the window. He strolled leisurely up to Kanda, smirking as the older werewolf failed to notice him, before..._

"_Hey, Allen, what about the window?" Lavi called, grinning like a mad man._

"_... Window?" there was a loud slap as Allen hit himself in the forehead and Lavi laughed. _

_The four werewolves finally started back down the slightly overgrown path toward the village, they were going to pass through once more before leaving it behind for good. As they neared the small cluster of homes Allen began to feel nervous. Would the villagers attack them? Or try to make them stay? Allen was frightened of both possibilities. Lenalee sensed Allen's distress and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't worry. It will be fine." Allen looked up at the dark haired girl and smiled nervously before nodding._

"_Yeah." They entered the town and Allen looked around bashfully as Lavi continued to chatter on cheerfully, with Kanda ignoring him and Lenalee nodding at appropriate times._

"There he goes..."

"The cursed boy..."

"He saved us after what we did..."

"He won't be coming back, will he?"

_Allen was surprised he had never walked down the street before without the angry whispers to follow him, but the whispers seemed different now... less threatening and more... wondering? People seemed to follow them as they walked toward the other edge of town, leaving Allen feeling decidedly uncomfortable. Just before they left, one of the villagers called out to them._

"_Wait!" Allen turned and the man along with several of his friends ran up to the group panting._

"_Cur- Allen, we... we want you to stay here, with us. We were wrong to harm you. Please forgive us." The group of men bowed and Allen blinked him shock. Kanda and Lavi exchanged glances over the white hair._

"_Uhmm, thanks but no thanks. I have people who actually care about me now, and you guys only want me around for protection. You guys shouldn't have anymore problems around here, so we're leaving. Goodbye!" Allen turned awkwardly on his heel and marched out of the village without glancing back. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-End flashback-

Allen sighed as he stared absentmindedly fiddled with a piece of hay and glanced over at Lavi who was fidgeting in the way Allen instantly knew meant he wanted to raise hell. And Allen wanted to help him. Boredom does strange things to people. Sliding over to the equally bored redhead Allen poked him and asked quietly,

"You have the look, what are we going to do?"

"Not sure, I'm trying to come up with something good, something at will be sure to get Yuu Chan's goat..."

"What is with you guys and using animals? Rabbit, goat? What is this?" Lavi blinked at the serious face of the white haired werewolf and burst out laughing.

"Awww you're such a cute little pup sometimes Allen!" he roughly patted the fluffy white hair and the younger boy batted his hand away.

"I'm not cute!" he pouted and Lavi just giggled, after a moment Allen remember something he had been meaning to ask Lavi about.

"Hey Lavi?" he looked up at the older boy who was sitting on a crate while Allen leaned against his legs while sitting on the oh-so-comfortable floor.

"Yes Allen?"

"Well, I've been thinking-,"

"Uh oh." Lavi grinned and Allen punched him before continuing on.

"Cross is a werewolf right? A lone wolf? How does he manage to afford to keep a house and not have his identity as a werewolf revealed? I mean... if he doesn't age, people get suspicious so... how can he stay in one place for so long?" Allen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Lavi chuckled.

"I wondered the same thing! So I asked Yuu Chan..." Kanda threw the chicken that was sitting beside him on the kart at Lavi who caught the poor chicken, laughing, "And he explained it something like this; cross has four different estates all over England. Every twenty years he moves estates to avoid suspicion, and get away from debts. Heh, that man knows how to spend money. You saw his house right?" Allen nodded, "Well according to Kanda, they're ALL like that. Plus he has a rather expensive taste when it comes to wine and cigarettes."

"Whoa..." the young werewolf breathed in surprise.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Lavi grinned, "Being alive so long has some advantages, like accumulating a large amount of money if you know how to work it right. And cross is a smart man. Even if he won't help out much with the war on vampires." Lavi shrugged and leaned back. Allen was quiet for a while as the cart continued to bump its way down the road, the old farmer riding his horse and not paying any mind to the youngsters

"Why doesn't he fight anymore?" Allen asked quietly and Lavi sighed.

"He used to be the leader of a rather large pack, and they were all killed by the earl and his undead henchmen. I don't think he wants to go through that again. Packs are like family, and he lost his." Lavi said gently.

"Oh..."

"Stop asking useless questions whelp. There's no point in knowing things you can't do anything about." Kanda snapped and effectively shut Allen up.

After a time, Lenalee glanced between her pack mates and sighed at them.

"Hey Allen, why don't we test your eyes? To see just how good they are?" she suggested, hoping to break the silence.

"Oh, well, ok I guess." Allen shrugged. "How?" Lenalee sat back, tapping her chin with one finger as she thought.

"Well... how far into the distance can you see? Kanda, you first."

"Why the hell do I have to participate?" the surly werewolf snapped and Lenalee smiled.

"Lavi and I are participating too, we need to test our own eyes to see how good Allen's eyes are in comparison." Kanda scoffed but looked out into the distance, squinting for a moment.

"I can see another farmers cart in the distance, and that's about it, aside from trees and bushes."

"What about you Lavi?" said boy squinted his only visible eye.

"Uhmm, I can kinda see the cart Yuu Chan is talking about, but it's hard to make out." Lavi giggled as he dodged another flying chicken.

"Well, I can't even see it, how far can you see Allen?" the white haired boy looked out for a moment before glancing around at his pack.

"You guys can't see the town in the distance?"

"Town?" Lavi and Lenalee asked at the same time.

"Sure, out past the farmer's cart you guys were talking about, I can see the outlines of buildings. And what looks like a port." Allen squinted and nodded, "Yeah, that's definitely water."

"But Allen, the closest town in that direction is miles and miles away! You can really see it?" Lenalee looked shocked.

"Well, yeah... I guess, that's what it looks like..." Allen trailed off and fidgeted.

"Che, seeing in the distance and seeing things up close are two different things whelp. Are you sure it's a town?" Kanda growled out and Allen glared indignantly at the older male and huffed.

"Yes, I know what a town looks like in the distance and close up." That's what Allen said, but what is sounded like to Kanda was 'yes you damn moron, I'm not stupid like you and can tell the difference.' They glared eye daggers at each other for a moment before Lenalee laughed nervously.

"Wow Allen, sounds like you have really amazing eyes, Kanda has great eyes too, so if you can see farther than him, that's really incredible!" she tried to break the tense atmosphere, but both boys completely ignored her.

"Really? I didn't think you were smart enough to tell the difference." That's what Kanda said, but it sounded more like he said 'you want to say that again jackass?' Lavi and Lenalee exchanged exasperated glances, Allen and Kanda had been fighting like dogs since Allen joined them. Lavi was just surprised Kanda hadn't belted Allen a good one yet.

"Guys, cool it." Lenalee smacked Kanda on the head. "We know he has good vision, geez I was just trying to see just how good, it's a huge asset to have to people with sharpened senses in the pack! You don't need to start arguing over it!" Kanda rubbed the back of his head tenderly as he glared at Lenalee, who glared right back. The alpha male sighed and muttered something about 'murdering annoying whelps' but otherwise dropped the subject.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-**Chapter end-**

**A/N: ahhh! I am sooooo so, so, so, so sorry my dear readers! This chapter is so short, and you waited so long! I've never written anything like this before so I'm having some trouble with it, but when I get back, EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!! I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf pup 4

**A/N: AHHHHH! IM A HORRIBLE WRITER WHO SHOULD BE SHOT WITH A SPOON! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry about the long wait! Please have mercy on my poor evil soul who has kept all of my readers in suspense! –Weeps uncontrollably in emo corner- writers block and school hit me like a bus! –Sniffles- **

**Allen; -Sigh- its okay Nella, you're only human**

**Nella; no! It's not okay! I'm a terrible human being!**

**Lavi; uhmm... okay?**

**Nella; YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH ME!!**

**Lavi; ah! Sorry! –Cowers-**

**Nella; forgiven! –Smiles-**

**Allen; ... are you bi-polar?**

**Nella; probably, good thing I don't own D. Grey man eh?**

**Allen and Lavi; yes that is a very good thing**

**Nella; -Pouts-**

**--**

**Well, because of a pole posted in my profile, it would seem that you, the readers, want this to be a yaoi! :D so I shall make it a yaoi! I thought that writing only yaoi would be too hard to do all the time, but not writing yaoi is hard when they're right there... so perfect and waiting to be paired up... **

**YAY FOR LAVEN!!! :D**

----

_RECAP! "Guys, cool it." Lenalee smacked Kanda on the head. "We know he has good vision, geez I was just trying to see just how good, it's a huge asset to have to people with sharpened senses in the pack! You don't need to start arguing over it!" Kanda rubbed the back of his head tenderly as he glared at Lenalee, who glared right back. The alpha male sighed and muttered something about 'murdering annoying whelps' but otherwise dropped the subject._

----

"HA! I told you it was a town!" Allen said triumphantly as the cart pulled onto the main strip of the bustling town.

"Che." Of course, Kanda wouldn't even dignify that with a response. Allen sighed as they all hopped over the edge of the cart, thanking the farmer before he headed on his way. Or well, at least Allen, Lavi and Lenalee thanked him. Kanda grunted in what could have been taken as a thank you.

"You're so rude sometimes!" Lenalee scolded and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"That's because I don't care." Allen sighed as they bickered like an old married couple.

"Are they always like this?" he asked looking up at the redheaded werewolf who was watching Kanda and Lenalee with an amused look on his face.

"Pretty much. Lenalee scolds; Yuu rolls his eyes and acts like he doesn't care. It's the natural order of things for us." He chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up rabbit!" Kanda snapped, turning from his mate to glare at Lavi.

"Hey now, don't get mad at me! Just stating the facts!"

"Well no one fucking wants you to state the facts dumb ass!"

"So you admit what I said is true?" Lavi grinned and Kanda blinked for a moment before growling and punching Lavi in the head.

"Shut your damn trap baka Usagi!" Allen sighed and smiled at Lenalee who rolled her eyes.

"Guys...." Allen started only to be cut off by Lavi's loud whine.

"Yuu Chan!! That hurt!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"Guys-," Allen was incredibly hungry at this point and really wanted to let the others on to that wonderful fact but they weren't too keen on listening to him.

"You're so mean!"

"I know I am! I like being that way idiot!"

"B-but Yuu...." Allen sighed, walking away from the others as Lavi and Kanda bickered in search of food.

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"But Yuu- hey, where's Allen?" Lavi blinked looking around for the familiar white hair.

"Who cares?" Kanda was still pissed, "If the sprout wants to run off on his own, I don't care." Lenalee promptly hit him.

"Kanda! He's our responsibility! We need to find him! We can't just leave a pup alone to wander around! What if there are vampires? They could sniff him out and attack him!"

"Once again, who cares?" Lenalee glowered at her mate threateningly.

"Yuu..." in that one syllable Kanda froze with slightly widened eyes and Lavi paused from his frantic scanning for the area to stare at Lenalee in all of her threatening glory.

"Find Allen. _Now._" Kanda turned to glare at his mate, but nodded and stalked off angrily, swearing at people who happened to bump into him as he raged.

"You know Lenalee; sometimes you are down right _terrifying_." Lavi grinned, "I like it."

"Whatever, we need to go find Allen!" Lenalee said, grabbing Lavi's hand and dragging him down the street. The redhead sighed; Lenalee was in 'mother hen' mode. There was no stopping her.

--

Allen smirked over the cards as the men around him cringed at the evil glitter in his eyes.

"Call. Royal straight flush." He said triumphantly, trying to hold back the slightly sadistic smirk that graced his lips anyway. What he did not expect was someone to suddenly grab his hair and lift him up.

"OW! What the hell?! Put me down!" Allen struggled, before he was whipped around, coming face to face with an extremely pissed off Kanda.

"Ah... hello Kanda..." the white haired pup grinned nervously.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" the dark haired man seethed.

"Playing... poker?"

"Playing fucking poker?! Great, just great! How much money have you lost you damn idiot whelp?!"

"Lost money? Pfffft, I don't lose money at poker. Ever. I've gained $500." Allen scoffed, trying to get Kanda to release his hair.

"What?!" Kanda blinked shocked. Allen had only been 'missing' for about an hour.

"I've... won... five.... hundred... dollars." Allen spoke slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

"How the hell...?" Allen shrugged innocently as Kanda glared at him suspiciously.

"I'm just lucky I guess!"

"Whatever. Lenalee is going to have a cow if you don't hurry the hell up. Grab your 'winnings' and lets go. Damn whelp."

"My name is Allen!"

"I don't care." Kanda released his hold on Allen's head and gave the boy three full seconds to grab the money (which he did) before dragging Allen off by the collar of his shirt to find Lenalee.

--

"Allen!" Lenalee and Lavi cried in unison as the white haired lad was dragged by Kanda into their line of sight. Allen was promptly glomped by two elder werewolves.

"We were so worried Allen!"

"Why did you run off moyashi?"

"Don't ever do that again! The world is a dangerous place!" Lenalee was holding Allen like a mother.

"Yeah! What if there were those nasty bloodsuckers out there? You could have been killed!" Lavi was snuggling up to Allen. Allen was pretty sure his personal bubble just died.

"Umm, I was hungry... so I went to get food... but I had no money on me... so I had to make some..."

"NO ALLEN! DON'T TELL ME YOU SOLD YOUR BODY!" Lavi bellowed and Lenalee face palmed as Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Sell my body? What?" Allen looked utterly confused and the three older werewolves stared at him, not quite believing he was that naive.

"You know... sell yourself... as in sell yourself for se-," Lenalee clamped a hand over Lavi's mouth and gave him a meaningful look.

"Don't tell him if he doesn't know. He's just a pup!" Lavi rolled his only visible eye and nodded, not wanting to inflict the wrath of Lenalee upon himself.

"How did you make money then Allen?" Lenalee asked curiously as Lavi struggled. A dark smile spread across the younger teen's face and he chuckled.

"I have my ways..." Both Lavi and Lenalee blinked uneasily and glanced at each other.

"How much did you make?" Lavi asked

"$500."

"OH MY GOD! ALLEN! YOU'RE HAVING SEX FOR MONEY?!" Lavi yelled, horrified and Allen blinked before turning bright red as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Wh-what!?"

"How else would you make that much money in under an hour?" Lavi asked with a serious frown.

"Poker."

"Poker?"

"Poker." Allen smirked as Lavi looked doubtful, scanning his young face for any signs of a lie.

"I thought it was just as likely to lose money in poker as it is to gain money..."

"I always win money. I have never, in my life, lost money in a game of poker." Allen's evil grin was really starting to unnerve Lavi.

"How is that possible?"

"I cheat."

"..." there was a stunned silence as Allen's smile became as innocent as a baby kitten.

"So, shall we get something to eat then?"

"Uh, sure I guess..." Lavi blinked and turned to Lenalee who looked shell shocked. Kanda snorted and rolled his eyes dramatically, keeping surprise to himself.

"Whatever. Let's get some damn food into him, I hate listening to him whining." The Japanese alpha male rubbed his temples stressfully, trying to chase away the approaching headache.

"I wasn't whining!"

"Shut up. Your voice annoys me."

"Your damn attitude annoys me!"

"Your fucking face annoys me so shut it or I'll let you starve." Allen growled, crossing his arms in irritation as he grudgingly obeyed Kanda.

"Good whelp."

"My name is Allen damn it!"

--

Allen stared up at the night sky as a cool breeze ghosted over his skin. They had traveled through the town, and Kanda had caught the scent of a lone vampire who they were currently pursuing. Allen was exhausted after a day of running at top speed with three older werewolves who had much longer legs than him, yet he couldn't seem to sleep. He had been grateful when Lavi had noticed Allen was having trouble keeping up and had suggested that they take a break for a few hours before continuing the hunt, but he couldn't shut off his mind and get some much needed sleep.

"What's on your mind kid?" Allen started as Lavi rolled over and poked him sleepily.

"How did you know I was awake?" Allen had been sure Lavi had been sound asleep, so he was quite surprised to hear his voice.

"Well you keep sighing and rolling over, so it's hard to get some proper sleep. Is something bugging you Allen? Sometimes talking about it helps."

"Ah... I dunno, I just can't seem to shut my mind down is all... it happens from time to time..."

"I see... I'm the same way too. I find if I let my mind wander to where it wants I can get to the problem that is bothering me." Lavi smiled at Allen who sighed and nodded slowly as he sank into thought.

"I guess this is just a big change from what I'm used to... being a werewolf... I never really thought I would amount to anything other than a farmer, but here I am, fighting an unknown war against evil..." Allen chuckled, eyes glazing over as he stared up at the sky, "I wonder what my father would say if he was still alive..."

"Do you mind if I ask how he died?"

"A house fire a few years ago. I was lucky to have gotten out alive." Lavi made a thoughtful noise as he seized Allen up.

"When you were fazing for the first time you said a man with sharp teeth killed him." Allen's head whipped around to look at Lavi so fast the older werewolf wondered briefly if he had whiplash.

"Wh-what?"

"That's what you said, just ask Lenalee or Yuu-Chan. You were a little out of it though, so you never know.."

"Well, I was told he died in a fire, I don't remember the night it happened though... all I remember is going to see the house in ashes with Sir the day after..." Allen's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to remember.

"You don't remember the actual night? Like, it's just blank in your mind?"

"Yeah..." Allen nodded slowly, going over his thoughts carefully, "I remember the day it happened, but the fire was at night... all I remember after going to bed is waking up the next morning on a cot in Sir's shop. He said that I was laying outside the house while it went up in flames... I don't know how I got there though..."

"Sometimes our minds suppress traumatic memories so we don't have to relive them." Lavi looked thoughtful as he went over Allen's words.

"I know."

"Do you think that's what happened?" Allen paused, carefully thinking over the question.

"I really couldn't say..." Lavi smiled as the younger teen sighed.

"Don't think about it too much Allen," the redheaded werewolf ruffled Allen's snowy locks affectionately as he spoke, "When you live for such a long time, dwelling on the past is something that just gets harder. Try and get some sleep okay?" Allen nodded.

"Alright. Thanks Lavi."

"Any time Allen." Lavi smiled as the younger boy curled up in the blankets and finally relaxed. The exhausted boy fell into a deep and comfortable sleep quickly and Lavi chuckled and he rolled over to stare at his peaceful face.

"You really don't know what you're in for yet kid..."

--Chapter end--

_AN: okay, I know that wasn't the best chapter, but I'm trying! ^^ the beginnings of love~ is here so be happy and rejoice! ^^_

_Please review~_


End file.
